


Rumour has it

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: Rumour has it the Princess is looking for a husband. But his adviser sir Stiles convinced her not to choose the Hale heir...But can you really trust rumors ?OrThe one where Stiles is trying to marry her best friend to the love of his life for the grater good not knowing Lord Derek Hale only care to make him (Stiles) to like him.





	1. The best option

**Author's Note:**

> Happy January 2°!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read.
> 
> Warning: I'm in desperate need of a beta! If you know of someone or like to help this poor writer get better leave a comment.

Rumours said that the son of the Sheriff was the most devoted admirer of princess Lydia of The Martin house. His father was the greatest knight on the kingdom and leader of The Royal Guard.  
Everyone knew Sir Stiles could be found around her at all hours. They were good friends and he was his most trusted counselor.  
\--  
After a year of mourning his husband The King, Queen Natalie decided it was time for her daughter to be married.  
The main families: The Hales, The Whittemores and The McCalls, were summoned, so the future king could be chosen from their heirs.  
People were expectant and overjoyed. They made bets and claimed their favourite was the best suited to be the new King.  
Meanewhile on the castle Princess Lydia laid in bed next to Sir Stiles staring at the ceiling and complaining about adult life and responsibilities.  
"Lord Derek Hale is the best at combat, my own father acknowledged it once he saw him compete a few years ago." The young man assured.  
"But he looks rough and cold" The Princess objected.  
"Only on the outside… I saw him once with his horse. He brushed it with care, speaking soothing words to it." Sir Stiles assured her tenderly.  
"I'm not a horse" Princess Lydia complained using her elbows to seat and stare at his friend.  
"There was this time, a little boy tripped on a dusty path. Lord Derek was passing by and instead of carry on next to his family's carriage, he jumped off his horse, helped the boy up and stood there until he made sure the boy was with no harm before continuing his journey" He waited for the comeback.  
"He frowns too much, talks too little” was the princess argument.  
Stiles wanted to laugh at it but he wasn't exactly in the mood.  
“He thinks before he speaks. He might be serious but he is not fake or quick to raise a hand”  
Princess Lydia huff and let her back fall against the soft pillows. “He sulks and is no fun”  
She was so childish sometimes.  
“He is ground to earth, a good companion”  
“But-“she was pouting for no good reason.  
“He has a kind gaze, more than good to the eyes body, he is smart, brave and if you are lucky enough to see him smile you'll realize it’s a good thing he doesn’t do it often”  
“And why is that?” She asked curious.  
“Because the sun would feel so jealous it´ll never dare to come out again, and we mere mortals that are deprived of Lord Derek´ smile would have to live in darkness for the rest of our existence” Stiles tried to shrugged off how lame that sounded but he wasn't fooling his friend at all.  
Princess Lydia stared at his childhood friend and wonder when it happened and how come she didn't notice before.  
“Alright, that solves one problem”  
Stiles forced a smile on his face “He is your best choice”  
“Yes” She stood up “And I'm never going to marry him” the princess took a seat in front of her mirror and started her nightly brushes.  
“What?” Sir Stiles almost falls out the bed “W-Why?”  
“I guess I´ll choose between Lord Scott and Lord Jackson” the princess shrugged.  
“But why not Lord Derek?” he demanded.  
“Because, my dearest friend” she turned to look straight to his eyes “you are in love with him and I´ll be damn if I do something so treacherous as to marry the one you love”  
The princess returned to brush her long red hair.  
Stiles could not believe his ears, he was not in love with Lord Derek Hale and said that much but then... he remembered his smile and the kindness of his eyes…  
“I might be…” he tugged at his hair. “Just a little”  
Princess Lydia barked a laugh; she usually forgot all etiquette when they were alone.  
“But he is the best candidate” he whined.  
“Stiles, my dear” she said putting the brush aside and turning to him again, her perfect face was set on a terrifying mask “Do I look like I need a husband to rule?” She raised one of her red-fire eyebrows daring Stiles to answer but he knew better. “I´ll marry for love” and just like that her face drop the mask and was herself again “Worst case scenario I´ll marry for company and Lord Derek Hale…” she shook her head. “fits none of those standards. Now is time for you to go and get some rest, we'll have a busy couple of days preparing for their arrival"


	2. Beware of the news from the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jan 3rd!!!!!!!  
> Hope you like this <3
> 
>  
> 
> *whispers* still need a beta....

Next day at the Hale household…

 

Cora Hale sneaked out the kitchen with a mouthful of sweets. She heard Grace -the cooker- tell Arthur -her son in law- about the news from the castle. 

She ran to the garden´s where her older brother was practicing with the handsome Boyd.

“Derek!” she almost choked.

“Stealing from the kitchen again?” he laughed at the same time his sword found Boyd´s throat.

Damn her brother was good. But one day she was going to be better.

“Have you packed your bags already?” she smirked and folded her arms looking smug.

“Why would I?” He asked in time Laura came storming from the house.

“How dare he! This is not going to stay like this. I´m gonna kick his ass myself” she murmured through clenched teeth completely pissed off.

Apparently Cora hadn't hear all the news from the castle.

After Laura explained the invitación to the castle, the chance to be chosen as the future King and gave them the update they stood in silent waiting for Derek’s answer.

Lord Derek Hale really didn’t want to rule, he was happy with his shared duties with the rest of the Hales on their lands. He was comfortable with his people because they knew him, ruling the entire kingdom was too much and it never really called his attention. But hearing he had no chance at all from the beginning because Sir Stiles didn’t like the idea of his  _ long loved princess _ to be with him made his blood boiled. 

He had been misunderstood, treated with fear or anger because of his quiet personality and his strong built body before but for some reason this just made him uncharacteristically upset.

Everyone in the kingdom knew Sir Stiles and his admirable skills as an advisor. Even Derek had been amazed the few times he had been close enough to see the magic of his words. But this… may be that's what upseted him. To think that someone so observant like the son of the greatest knight of the kingdom  could be so mistaken about Derek and judge him so harshly.

He was going to prove Sir Stiles wrong. 

He was going to prove the Kingdom he was not all “frowny eyebrows” like his sisters joked or “threatening scowls”.

Derek was going to dazzled Sir Stiles with his manners until the young man begged him to be the new king and he would have the sweet pleasure to decline. 

“That is a promise.” Derek said to his sisters and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapters are gonna be longer. It´s not really that long of a story. I´m just very slow because I over think every sentence too much... 
> 
> Anyways! leave a comment to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love <3


	3. Two stubborn men have two different plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy January 4th my fellow Sterek shippers!!! Hope you like this new chapter <3

The three families were invited to spend the week at the royal castle where games were celebrated so the contestants could prove their value.

Since day one Lord Derek made sure to be seated next or in front of Sir Stiles in every meal or event. He wasn't a man of many words but forced himself to speak if Sir Stiles was involved on the conversation. More than once he noticed the young sir's mole-dotted cheeks taint with a rosy colour, especially if Derek agreed with him, but his face was equally enchanting in the heat of an argument. _ That _ Derek had noticed in the very few interactions they had in times before but now he knew more.

He knew Sir Stiles was passionate about his principles and believes, strongly prone to speak up for those with less fortune or bound to a faith he considered unjust, like the Princess´ case.

“I don't see the need for an arranged marriage in such a haste. The Kingdom is in good hands.” he said full of conviction.

“A woman´s.” Lord Jackson reminded and Derek saw the Princess´ mask of control split for a second.

“I agree.” Lord Scott nodded and after a sip of his wine added “with Sir Stiles of course” He was known to not be a fan of anything that came out of Lord Jackson’s mouth and that made Derek like him immediately.

“It´s for the people.” he found himself talking to Sir Stiles “to reassure them.”

The young Sir blinked slowly and somehow seductively, his perfect lips parted but no word came out, which would be out of character in any other circumstances but Derek liked to believe it was his actions and words leaving Sir Stiles wordless, gradually changing his mind about him.

The subject changed and Lord Derek proceeded to focus on the food instead of the always distracting young Sir.

\--

Lord Derek met the famous Sheriff a few years ago. His parents often spoke of him with admiration and respect.

In the few encounters they had, they got along just fine. No unnecessary words but swords swinging back and forth. 

During his stay in the castle Derek asked if they could practice together and the Sheriff agreed.

What the skilled knight had in experience, Lord Derek rival in passion. He was a physical kind of person. It usually compensated his lack of words.

He didn’t say I love yous, he held his mother´s hand in time of sorrow, he hugged his sisters in time of grief, and he protected and fought for his people in time of war honouring his father´s memory.

On the third day of his arrival he noticed Sir Stiles on the bleachers.

“My son was a little worried when I told him I was meeting you for practice today.” Sir John confessed with a smirk,

Lord Derek clenched his jaw and grimace.

“I didn’t know I had such a bad reputation.”

Sir John laughed out loud and Lord Derek frowned deeper.

“He was actually worried about your safety, something about your… and I quote: masterpiece of a face being ruined by my sword.”

Lord Derek felt his cheeks flush. Was that supposed to be a compliment or a joke at his expenses?

“Son!” Sir John called and the men walked to them reluctantly. “Why don't you dust off your sword? Lord Derek here would be a fine opponent.”

“Father.” Sir Stiles sent a glare to the knight. “You know I don't have time to practice.” the Sheriff returned a look. “It´s not because I'm lazy, I'm just busy.” They seemed to be continuing some early discussion. “Anyhow, fighting against the Lord is not a good idea.”

“And why would that be?” Derek raised his eyebrow.

“Because if I lose it will be a low blow to myself love and if I win… well it's not a good idea to get on the bad side of the possible future king. It´s a lose or lose situation.”

Lord Derek remembered suddenly why he was here. “We both know  _ that _ is not a possibility.”

He bowed once and turned around ready to disappear.

“You shouldn't be so confident. I may not look strong but I am my father´s son!”

Lord Derek looked over his shoulder to meet Sir Stiles´ angry face. 

He frowned but kept walking “That has never been questioned.”

**

Sir Stiles was ready to fight him off just to prove he was not an easy opponent when Lord Derek snapped back.

“Then…”He stared at the Lord´s back in confusion and may be his gaze travelled lower with a bit of lust but he shook those thoughts away.

“Son.” His father put a hand over his shoulder making him come back to reality. “We need to talk”.

**

Sir John had served King Martin and the kingdom his whole life. He joined the army at a very young age after losing his parents and siblings during the war against the Argents of the South.

For years he fought and lived only for revenge until he met Claudia who served the McCall house. They were known for having the best healers in the Kingdom and the surroundings.

But Claudia did more than heal John´s battle wounds; she healed his heart and taught him that **existing** and  **living** were two very different things.

They fell in love fast and marry quickly. He knew how ephemeral happiness could be.

He was honoured by the King itself and joined the royal guard.

Since that moment on the Stilinski Family had lived on the castle's grounds.

**

Stiles walked with his father still confused about Lord Derek’s words.

“You know the castle has ears and eyes everywhere.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “Of course.”

“You seemed to forget about it sometimes.” His dad stopped him in front of their house entry “There is a rumour that the Princess has eliminated Lord Derek Hale as a candidate before they even came.” Stiles closed his eyes.  _ They knew? _ “Because of your advice.”

He snapped his eyes open “What?” he gasped. “No! That is not… I think he is the best!”

His father put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know son. I´ve heard you talk about every single quality that Lord Derek possess for years now.” John´s face was warm but his eyes looked worried and Stiles blushed.

“I only spoke the truth.” he defended weakly and his father laughed.

\--

Sir Stiles spent the rest of the afternoon pacing on his room thinking… over thinking and thinking again.

_ What if that rumour gets to the Hales? What if it already did? _

But Lord Derek has been so kind and thoughtful, always listening and enduring Stiles´ opinions during meals. He even managed to make Lord Derek smile a bit a few times and Stiles felt like flying near the sun on a winter day, all warm and fuzzy inside.

And seeing Lord Derek equal his father's skills today? Oh, goodness. The sight had him hot all over.

Stiles knew that if he thought he had a crush before, now he was honestly in love.

But the best thing he could do for the Lord and the Kingdom was to help him conquer Princess Lydia´s heart.

_ This is going to kill me.  _ He murmured while rubbing his face with both hands.

**

Derek had been beating himself up since he lost his temper with Sir Stiles. He didn’t mean to but the young man almost made him forget he didn’t like Derek. Yes, he was changing Sir Stiles´ mind -or at least he hoped so- but still had a long way to prove that whatever assumption the Princess’s consulter had about him were wrong.

Derek was walking down the royal hall to the main saloon like every evening when he saw him.

They arrived at the double doors at the same time and stopped there.

“Hi.” Sir Stiles waved a hand and Derek nodded. The young man took a step forward to enter the saloon and Derek panicked.

_ What if I made things worse? _ He couldn't let that happened.

“Sir Stiles.” he called and thank goodness the man listened, turning around with his amber eyes sparkling in the dim light. “I want to apologies for my behaviour-“

“No, please, I´m the one that should apologies” Stiles spoke with his hands moving in the space between them.

“But it was wrong for me to snapped that way.” Derek tried again stepping closer.

They could hear the murmurs of conversation coming from the other side.

Derek noticed the proximity and suddenly felt nervous and self-conscious. 

“Princess Lydia must be waiting for you to save her from having to endure Lord Jackson.” he stepped back and looked for a quick exit.

“You are not coming?” Sir Stiles asked with his shining round eyes.

“I was thinking about taking a walk around the gardens.” he tried excuse himself.

Sir Stiles looked back and forward between the double doors and him. “I could… If you don't mind the company…” Sir Stiles made some complicated hand gestures that had Derek appreciating his long delicate fingers and… Wait, was he volunteering to spend alone time with Derek?  _ On purpose? _ “Princess Lydia won’t appreciate if I let a guest of hers get lost.”

Derek narrowed his eyes “Get lost?”

“Yeah well…” Sir Stiles shrugged before joining him “the gardens are different at night, you know?”

Derek followed him amused.

Sir Stiles talked about the only place he knew to call home, sharing with Derek his childhood stories, showing the places he fell, the times he ran away from the maids. He used to be a handful, always getting in trouble. Derek absorbed every word, every inflection and story.

Once they set a foot outside Derek understood what Stiles wanted to say when he mentioned the gardens where different at night. The sky was full of stars illuminating thriving flowers that you couldn’t see in daytime.

They stop in front of a bench and hesitated, he was too nervous to sit. 

They stayed silent for a moment just looking at each other. Under the stars and moonlight Sir Stiles´ skin was paler, almost silver-like and that gave him an aura of unearthly beauty. Long and dark lashed caressing his cheeks with every blink and his eyes…  _ oh those eyes! _ People should be writing poetry in honour of them. The only thing more mesmerizing than the Sir´s lips where the little black dots that marked his face and went all the way down his long neck.

Derek wonder in fascination  _ how far down that mole pattern extended _ . If he could only reach out and undo the layers of clothes, peel off the unnecessary covers to see…

“Lord Derek, as an advisor it's my responsibility to help those in need of guidance.” Stiles voice took him out of his thoughts before he could do something stupid. He also remembered that staring was  _ not _ a way of communication according to his sisters so he forced himself to nod. “Not many know that our dear Princess loves pink roses and freesias.”

Derek frowned confused. “And you are telling me this because…?”

Sir Stiles mouth opened and close a couple of times before tilting his head, the curve of his lips lifting “Because you are supposed to be here to curt her, remember?”

Derek huffed; of course he was supposed to be here for  _ that _ reason. “And flowers are the way according to your wisdom.” 

_ This is it _ . 

The goal he planned to achieve, wasn´t it? The moment Sir Stiles acknowledged him as a good choice. But instead of overjoyed he felt bitter and sad but also a bit happy that he managed to make this amazing man change his mind about him. 

“One of many to win someone´s heart.” Sir Stiles grin didn’t reach his eyes.

“What are  _ your _ favourite flowers?” Curiosity took the best of Derek.

Sir Stiles shrugged diverting his gaze to the sky “Daisies I guess.”

“Why do you like them?” Why did Derek keep going on that direction? Was a question he wasn't ready to answer.

“They remind me of my mother.” Derek stayed quiet understanding the expression of loss on the young man´s face. “She always talked about her home back to the McCall's land and her job as a healer. My father used to bring her daisies after he came back from that part of the Kingdome. It made her so happy.”

“In our lands, the ones that borders with the McCall’s, there is a field that extend for miles cover mostly with daisies” Derek commented in a breath, they were close enough for the young man to hear perfectly.

Sir Stiles´ wide eyes returned to him for a second before closing “I bet it’s a beautiful sight.” He whispered.

Derek could see him imagining the view.

“You should come, see it someday.” The offer came out in a blurred. 

The young sir gazed back at him “May be if Princess Lydia decides to spend time there after this week I will.” Sir Stiles´ eyes moved over his face, as if looking for something or… Derek wasn't sure. But suddenly the Sir took a step back and bowed his head. “Goodnight my Lord.” he talked over his shoulder while walking away “Remember, pink roses and freesias.”

Derek stayed still, gazing at the path Sir Stiles disappeared to. Why was his heart jumping erratically in his chest? Why were his hands sweating, his breathing shallow?

Why was he missing the presence of someone he barely knew? 

He should be happy, he did what he come here to do. He could leave knowing he left a better impression in the royal court. He could go back to his land and his people where no one was afraid of him. 

_ Where me and my heart are safe… _

He gave the moon one last look and thought of his parents before retreating to his chambers. 

Why wasn't he happy?

He felt… frustrated, among other things. 

Was Sir Stiles so in love with the Princess that he would stand by her side for the rest of his life? Why wasn't he on the run for the crown then? Was Princess Lydia so blind she couldn't see how amazing Sir Stiles was? 

Derek knew by now that the Princess was a genius but Sir Stiles was an excellent strategist and was extremely good handling people with his words.

Derek could never do that… he was better off with his people where he could protect and serve with his sword.

Being king was not appealing to him in any way, but then would he and the whole Kingdom had to endure Lord Jackson Whittemore´s ruling?

Derek disliked the idea; they needed someone more like Lord Scott McCall to balance the Princess personality.

Scott would be a kind King Derek could bow to just like he was already serving the future Queen. Princess Lydia had won Derek´s loyalty in so many ways.

He had to do something… 

In a spur of the moment he made a haste decision. Derek grabbed the night candle and left his warm bed to pay a quick visit to the west wing.

**

Stiles hadn't slept at all. He could only think of Lord Derek next to him on a sea of daisies. 

_ It´s torture!  _ He squealed inwards.

Specially now. He saw Lydia smiling hugely at a bouquet of pink flowers and freesias.

“Someone made his research.” He tried his best to sound cheerful.

Lydia turned to him blushing. “They are just flowers.” She sniffed lifting her chin. “They'll need more than that to impress me.”

Stiles shook his head, she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. 

“Listen Lyds, more than your friend I'm your advisor. Trust my judgment and don't be afraid of breaking my heart. Choose the best for the Kingdom and therefor the one you like the most.”

Lydia sighed and nodded. 

“I didn’t saw you at dinner last night.” she raised her eyebrows and smirked.

“We shouldn't make our guests wait for breakfast.” he change the subject.

“Pretty sure one of them must be starving too.” She talked loud enough for him to listen.  _ Lydia has to have the last word.  _

Stiles left her to finish her hair. He was trying to avoid thinking about his  _ problem _ when he bumped into Lady Laura Hale.

“ _ You. _ ” she glared.

“I´m sorry I didn´t mean-”

“It´s all  _ your _ fault you know? He is not even trying.” Stiles wanted to die in embarrassment. She seemed to have heard the rumours. “My brother has never done anything unjust to anyone. He might be broody and scowl a little too much but that's only because he is serious and cares and had bad experiences opening up to people. And despites all he suffered he is still warm and loyal to the core. He is brave and would give his life for the right cause and because of  _ you _ this Kingdom is losing the best king it could ever have!” She said ardently and had to stop to catch her breath.

“I agree.” Stiles assured her. “With everything you just said.”

Lady Laura looked doubtful. She narrowed her eyes at him, searching for a lie.

“My Lady I have no idea what made you think I do not share your opinion but rest assure I´m doing my best for Princess Lydia to see as we do.”

Before the lady could answer her brother found them.

“Good morning Sir Stiles. Dear sister what has you so agitated this early in the morning?” he seemed amused and in a very good mood and that made Stiles sighed internally.

“Nothing really.” Lady Laura looked a bit surprised and reluctant to share with his brother what she very strongly had shared with Stiles a few minutes ago.

“Lord Derek. Good morning to you too. I was just about to tell your sister how content I found the Princess today.” He smiled even when his heart ached.

“And why is that?” Lady Laura asked.

“Because she received a present.” He winked at Derek trying to play it cool “Now if you excuse me I'm in need of a good breakfast.”

**

Laura was nagging him about his lack of ambition again while all he could do was watch Sir Stiles leave with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“He said he advised the Princess to choose you.” that caught his attention. “And call me crazy but I think he was telling the truth.” Laura folded her arms and glowered. “You lost three days already-”

“Which were his exact words?” he caught her mid-sentence.

“I don't know.” she shrugged.

“Please, Laura.” he needed to know.

“Argh” she screeched in frustration “Something on the lines of…” Laura moved her arms around “Good hearted, serious and best candidate for King? I was mad and didn't really paid attention.”

_ Then probably he still doesn't know _ . He smiled. “Sir Stiles thinks I could be a good king?”

“Derek.” Laura sounded worried “Why are you really not trying to win Princess Lydia?”

Derek ducked his head avoiding her gaze but Laura seemed to understand.

“You like someone already.” She shook her head grinning “You should have just told me that and we wouldn't even have come here.”

He lifted his face and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Unless…” his sister knew him too well “You. Here?”

“Come on.” he offered his arm and she took it smirking. She was going to scan every single conversation he had today in order to know who was Derek pinning over, and it wouldn’t be too hard to notice.

For all his seriousness and awful reputation outside the Hale lands, Derek was easy to crush on people; usually those people betrayed his trust and tore his heart into tiny little pieces.

After Paige, the maiden that was his first love, best friend and the girl that was promised to him died of a an illness when they were still too young, Derek had bad luck at choosing women.

This was his first time feeling attracted to a man, and even if he had plenty of reasons to be careful and distrustful he could see how easy it would be to love Sir Stiles with all his heart.

Good thing they were going to leave in a few days. If Sir Stiles couldn't return his feeling then he could go back home to duel and let his feelings fade away…  _ hopefully _ .

**

Stiles felt Lady Laura´s eyes on him from time to time. She still didn’t trust him and it was fine, if his dad was right and not overacting then his adoration for Lord Derek would show.

Meanwhile Lord Jackson was being the delightful company he usually was while Lord Scott was more clumsy than normal.

Lord Derek was talking to Lady McCall about their lands and some business while Princes Lydia was oddly quiet.

“I´m so sorry.” Lord Scott apologized for spilling a glass of fresh orange juice over Princess Lydia´s favourite dress.

Stiles felt pity for the poor man facing alone the rage of-

“It´s ok. It´s just a dress, I have plenty.” Lydia assured the Lork kindly.

_ Ok, what? _ He probably looked ridiculous with his jaw hanging open but he couldn’t believe the smile on his childhood friend was authentic. That was her favourite dress.

“And I'm sure all of them suit you perfectly.” Lord Scott said with big longing eyes, like a puppy full of love and eager to be pet.

Princess Lydia giggled.

_ Giggled. _

And Stiles almost choke on his wine.

_ What the hell is happening here? _

He looked across the table and Lord Derek had stopped his conversation with Lady Melissa, both were staring at the scene with equally fond expressions.

“I would just buy you a new dress. That colour doesn't suits your skin tone.” Lord Jackson said and Stiles had to refrain his laughter.

The man  _ had _ to be doing it on purpose;  _ no one could be that stupid, right? _

Princess Lydia glared at Lord Jackson -a perfect match of the Queen´ itself- that faded as soon as Lord Scott started to recount all the reasons why Lord Jackson was wrong. Things like “Princess Lydia´ skin looks as smooth as marble” or “Her slightly pink cheeks match any colour known to mankind” and a lot more of what Stiles suspected was poetry wrote by the Lord himself inspired by the Princess many charms. 

His friend was blushing deep red looking at her admirer and Stiles had to look away. It resembled too much like affection.

Stiles took advantage of the distraction to admire Lord Derek. 

_ How can Lydia not see how mesmerizing those mysterious eyes are…? The mix between Green, Brown, and flickers of yellow…? They sparkle as if little stars are hidden in them.  _

His hair dark as night looked so soft all Stiles wanted to do was reach up and thread his fingers in it. 

Lord Derek smiled, probably from Lord Jackson´s weak comeback but Stiles couldn’t care enough to listen because there was nothing in the world more beautiful than Lord Derek smiling. It light up his face in a way that convinced Stiles the whole world spin around the Lord and if death ever dare to claim his life all else would certainly perish because the creation alone existed for Lord Derek´s smile.

_ “Lord Derek´s jaw is so perfect it could probably cut Lydia´s marble skin…” _ He thought to himself with a dark sense of humour and had to shake that train of thought immediately cuz his heart couldn’t take it.

Lady Laura almost choked next to him. “I´m sorry, but, what did you just say?”

It took him a minute to realize she was asking him. But he hadn’t said anything…  _ right? _

Suddenly the immense saloon felt too small, his cheeks burning hot, he was suffocating.

Stiles opened his mouth to try to say something, anything but apparently he had used his words already, without his consent.

A knowing grin spread on Lady Laura´s face.

“Sir Stiles, are you ok?” Lord Derek asked from across the table.

“Oh, my dear brother. All he needs is a little bit of fresh air” she pet his forearm “Don´t worry so much.” she whispered and Stiles didn’t know if he could trust her words. “Derek you should walk him out, don't you think?”

“Of course.” Lord Derek was already standing.

Stiles looked at the Lady, what was she saying with this? Was she ok with him waxing poetic about his brother? Or she found it hilarious to see him pinning for someone who would never like him back?

_ Probably the second… _

After excusing himself off the table he walked out of the room next to the Lord.

They were out in the training curt when Stiles found his voice again.

“I´m sorry you had to leave breakfast so soon.”

Lord Derek didn’t look affected at all. “I am not. How are you feeling?”

Stiles shrugged and murmured “Fine.”

“Did my sister bother you in any way?” the Lord stopped him, face worried.

“No, not at all.” he answer nervous.

Lord Derek seemed unconvinced but let it pass. They were standing in the arena.

“I'm interested in seeing your fighting skills.” the hint of a smile was pulling at the corners of the Lord´s mouth and Stiles had to avert his gaze to not get caught prisoner of the sight.

“I´m better with words instead of a sword.”

“Please indulge me.” The Lord said and who was Stiles to deny anything to him?

That´s how they ended up in a friendly match, or better said that’s how Stiles ended avoiding being sliced in half by the way better warrior, because Lord Derek was impressive holding a sword.

**

Derek was impressed. After hearing Sir Stiles had neglected his fighting skills he thought it would be easy, even boring. But the young Sir was fast, really fast and after a few seconds he seemed to be reading Derek´s moves and avoiding the clash of his sword.

He hardly touched Sir Stiles and Derek got excited. This was the place he felt more like himself and the fact that the Sir could stand his ground against him made him grin.

“Ok, no need to laugh at my clumsiness. If I practice enough I could make you sweat.”

Derek laughed out loud feeling a thrilled he hadn't before. “Is that a challenge?”

The young Sir changed his stand and his eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight, like fire.

“Oh, it is on. I´ll train just for you.”

He probably said it like a threat but all the Sir did was make Derek´s heart race on his chest, blood running hot and his body reacting in a way Derek had to fight to keep control.

Sir Stiles charged against him with renew force and Derek was amazed by how graceful he was.   
He dodged the attack but the Sir was quick with his feet and tuned.

Derek saw the elbow coming to his face, dropped to his knees and using the handle of his sword he punched Sir Stiles´ feet making him fall to the ground. 

_ That was close. _

The young man pouted making Derek laugh even harder. The Sir had his hair messy, his face flushed and a bit sweaty for the exercise, his lips parted while panting for air. He was beautiful in Derek's eyes. Made him wondered how it would feel to have him panting for another reason entirely...

"That's my son." The Sheriff said shaking his head looking amused.

"Sir John." Derek stood up feeling a little guilty being caught thinking about the man's son.

"My Lord if you don’t mind I'll like to have my son in one piece."

"Dad." Sir Stiles reprehended.

It was funny to see them interact. 

Derek extended his hand to the man in the ground and the moment their palms met his heart jumped in his chest. 

Sir Stiles was looking at him from under his long lashes with his golden eyes taking Derek's breath away.

In a swift movement he helped the Sir up to his feet feeling the Sheriff’s eyes on him.   
Derek released Sir Stiles hand slowly, trying to make the touch of his skin linger.

The Sir's cheeks were still red from the fight.

"Would you mind if I take his Place?" Sir John offered and of course Derek accepted, nodding in agreement not trusting his voice.

Sir Stiles stayed near though, cheering for Derek to beat his father which wasn't an easy task.   
Their swords clash and the Sheriff was quick to unbalanced Derek kicking one of his knees and then using his body to knock him down with a smirk.   
Sir Stiles was by his side in an instant. 

"Don't tell me you didn't see that one coming. Focus on his feet to predict his moves."   
Derek stood up listening to him. "Come on Derek you've got this."

The familiarity that he spoke with made the inside of Derek twist and shift, warmth spreading on his chest. He wanted that, needed it, and craved for Sir Stiles to call him by his name again. No noble titles in between, just the two of them...   
Derek shook himself back to reality and concentrate on the fight. Of course the Sir was right; focusing on the Sheriff’s moves he could read where the next blow would come from.   
After a tight fight Derek was able to disarm his opponent.   
"Excellent!" a female voice cheered. "I've never seen anyone stand a chance against Sir John before."

Princess Lydia was grinning from the bleachers next to the other guests.

"It was a onetime thing. I'm sure about it." Derek said looking at Sir Stiles whose gaze was avoiding him.

"If you are not too tired, would you walk with me? I'm sure Lord Jackson would like a chance against The Sheriff." The Princess asked.

And Sir Stiles was still not looking at him.

"Of course my Princess." Derek accepted the Sir’s silent lack of interest, gave the sword to a reluctant Lord Jackson and extended his arm to the Princess who took it with a kind gesture.   


They walked away in silence to the gardens, Derek lost in his own head thinking what made Sir Stiles change that way when they entered a green labyrinth. 

"When I was a child I used to get lost here all the time, I was determined to find the way out on my own but never could get past the fountain in the middle." she laughed softly.

"But you kept trying." Derek admired.

The tall green walls gave the path a sombre atmosphere even at midday.   
"I did. The first few times I got tired and scared I used to cry for help and Sir Stiles always found me. Every time."

They kept walking getting deeper into The Maze.

"He has been my best friend and adviser since I can recall and he is usually right."   
They reached the heart of the labyrinth. A glorious fountain surrounded by a large pond that covers the land. There were four bridges that you could use to get to the fountain.

"Our lunch is there." The Princess pointed to the centre. 

As they walked Derek observed the different flowers that floated in the pond and around it. They got to the banquet waiting for them and Derek spread a blanket over the floor with cushions for them.

The sky was clouded keeping the sun away from being a bother.   


"Tell me Lord Derek." The Princess spoke first. "If you knew I wouldn’t choose you why come all the way here?"

Derek was eating grapes and one of them got stuck in his throat out of shock. He coughed and had a glass of water before being able to answer.   
"I wanted to see the castle again..." it was sort of true, he always liked to come here. "And I also came here willing to do anything in my power to change your mind about me." he confessed shyly.

Princess Lydia smiled fondly at him. "You failed.” she said to his utter surprise." I still think you are as amazing as I've been told."

Derek frowned confused at her words. 

The Princess lowered her voice in case someone could hear her. "You know why I kept coming here even though I got lost over and over again? Because I knew that if I made the wrong turn Sir Stiles would come find me to make things right again. I never depended on anyone as much as I did on him back then. He is my personal adviser and I learnt better than to contradict him."

"And he told you I wasn't a good choice?" Derek felt his heart ache not wanting to hear the answer he dreaded.

"On the contrary, he insists you are my best choice" Derek couldn’t believe it. "He said to me and keeps reminding me how kind, handsome and brave you are" she sighed and flopped down against the cushions looking at the sky. "Let's see, he always says: he is grounded to earth, thinks before he speaks, would never rise a hand on you and if you ever see him smile you'll realised why is a good thing he doesn’t do it often." she imitated Sir Stiles voice and hand gestures pretty well.

Derek was stunned by this revelation. "Why is that?"

"Because the sun would be so jealous it'll never dare to come out again." she chuckled.   
Derek’s face was burning red.

"He said those things about me?" he whispered more to himself.   
Could he dare to hope he wasn't the only one feeling more than admiration and respect?   
"I told him I wouldn’t marry you." Princess Lydia admitted. "I’m sorry if you thought the rumours were true."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Derek was still embarrassed but he needed to know.   


"Because Lord Scott told me about your advice in flowers and that made me think." she sat back up "You could be a great king no doubt. But I am not looking just for that. I want someone that in time can get to love me, a companion, an ally, a friend." she stared straight to him "and I don’t believe you can do that... Love me I mean."

"I'm sorry." he apologised "I shouldn’t have come here with the sole purpose to prove Sir Stiles wrong because of a rumour. I can assure you I am not interest in ruling. The Hale lands are my Home and my sword will serve you till my last breathe my Princess. That´s all I want."

“Is it?” she tilt her head and Derek felt unable to lie.

They eat and talked about simpler things until Derek helped her up to her feet.   
"Is it wrong of me to assume your heart has found a new owner during your stay?"   
Derek could feel the curve of his lips curl up involuntarily just thinking about the young Sir.

"Not at all my Princess."

They walked over one of the bridges. 

"Did you ever found the way out?" Derek asked curious.

"Actually there are more than one." her cheeks were furious red now but she kept leading the way with grace. "You can always found your own. It doesn’t has to be the same way others take, or the one they expect you to take."

"It a nice metaphor." he acknowledge.

"My best friend told me that the day he abandoned me on the fountain. He had to so I could find my own way out."

Derek smiled fondly.

"He has always been too clever when it's about other people's life. His worst trade is his will to self-sacrifice for the greater good, for what he judges correct."   
Princess Lydia squeezed his hand. There was a message there for Derek if he knew what to look.

They seemed to have found a no way end when the Princess released him and slipped between a narrow passage, hidden from plain sight. Derek followed and just like that they were out.

Lord Scott was walking with his mother nearby talking out loud how amazing The Sheriff was and how much he'll like to be half as good to be able to protect the Princess.   
Derek saw the sweet smile that bloomed on Princess Lydia’s face and understood she had found more than another way out of the labyrinth, she had found her way to Lord Scott.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I still need a lot of help with grammar. But I just couldn´t wait to share this story, sorry.  
> Lots of Sterek love <3 <3 <3


	4. Between tournaments and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jan 5th!
> 
> This is for you "LovelyAccident" your comment made me sooooooooooo happy!!

Stiles was being childish. So who cared? No one knew his thoughts, he could be as childish and jealous as he liked.

Seeing Lydia taking Lord Derek away from him had almost killed him and not even watching Lord Jackson being beat up by his father could lighten his mood.   
All his joy had been drain off him and it only got worst at lunch where Lord Derek and the Princess were nowhere to be seen.

Lady Laura had the kindness to stop any speculations about the two of them whenever Lord Jackson insinuated something. And his father made the effort of talking more than usual to avoid people to try to get Stiles into conversation.

Stiles managed to busy himself with work for the rest of the day and avoided the Lord during dinner as much as he could under the excuse to be preparing for the next day´s tournament.

**

People in the citadel were excited about the games that had been taking Place since the guests arrived. But that afternoon was special because it was the Lords´ turn to compete.   
After lunch everyone went to the fields were the traders had settled their tents around, selling anything you could ask in such an event, people were betting and bragging about their favourite candidate. 

There were men and women from the Hale lands, The Whittemore’s and The McCall’s, each group using their house colours. Golden for Lord Jackson, Red for Lord Scott and Green for Lord Derek -of course. 

The fact that Stiles had chosen his green clothes today was pure coincidence he told to himself.   
The Princess was already enjoying the celebration. Stiles smiled to her giving a small bow and accepted her request to participate to prove the royals had skilled men under their roof too.

He went to the stables to get ready and that’s where he found Lord Derek petting his horse and speaking soothing words to it.

Stiles didn't want to intrude but he stumbled with his own feet and of course the Lord noticed.   
"Sir Stiles."

Why did he have to smile? It wasn't fair to Stiles, he couldn't do anything else but to gravitate closer to the Lord like any other celestial trash does around the sun...   
"My Lord." The man hurried to help Stiles pick up his arrows that scattered all over thanks to his clumsy feet.

_ I can’t be more pathetic _ . He thought to himself.

“I haven't seen you at all this morning”

“Yeah, well I had to…” Stiles pointed to his gear, words getting lost as his mind work to convince himself to just-

"You are going to compete too?"

Lord Derek's eyes were sparkling with excitement and Stiles realized this could be his last chance to enjoy his endless crush on him. The Lord was still single and without commitment. He could drool all over the place for a few more hours and admire him up close. 

_ Then I'll stop _ he thought.  _ I'll force myself to stop _ . He promised.   
"Yes, I am..." Stiles crushed any thought or feeling of guilt and remorse. He willed himself to not worry for tomorrow.

_ At least I'll have today _ .

"I can’t wait to battle against you again then." The Lord gave him the arrows he picked.

"I'm warning you," Stiles grinned. "I'm not going to be an easy opponent this time."   
"I'm counting on it." The Lord assured him. "Meanwhile I'll like you to meet someone." The Lord pointed at his horse. "Alpha was a present from my father." 

"Alpha?" Stiles wasn't too good with horses and he remembered this one.   
"I know... My dad said he was a leader and when he first introduced us Alpha chased the hunting hounds around the gardens. My mother almost died when she saw the mess they left on the grass and her ruined flowers. After that the dogs and Alpha became friends."   
Lord Derek's face was tender and loving when he looked at his dear horse.   
"Alpha this is Sir Stiles." The man said and Stiles couldn’t help but feel happy. His chest warm and fuzzy, the Lord liked him enough to share this with him.   
"Nice to meet you Alpha." he bow and the horse neighed, shaking his head.   


"He likes you." Lord Derek looked pleased.

“Really?” For that moment Stiles let himself see everything he wanted. He saw affection there, in the Lord's small gestures, in the way the man took his hand so Stiles could pet Alpha, in the way his fingers lingered on his a little too long; in the way his eyes were tracing Stiles face like a caress...

Of course that's when the music outside stopped.

"It's time!" someone called at them breaking the moment.

\--

The first competition was archery.

The three Lords and Stiles took their positions.

Lord Scott whose arrow hardly made it to the target was the first. The second one was  _ Lord Douche _ ...  _ I mean Lord Jackson. _ He had a mocking grin after his arrow landed in the centre. A little off to the right but it was a good shoot. 

Lord Derek's wasn't too bad either but Stiles’ was perfect. 

The multitude around them went crazy when the target moved further away.

Lord Scott missed leaving him out of this competition. Lord Derek made it but still wasn't good enough.

Lord Jackson´ was almost in the centre and then Stiles shot was perfect again.

The mass screamed his last name and Whittemore’s.

Lord Derek shook his head and decided to leave the competition.

"I know when I'm beat." he softly passed a hand over Stiles shoulder for a second. "Please crush him." he whispered way too close and Stiles heart went crazy.

The only target left was position even further away.

Lord Jackson shot first, his arrow landing close to the centre a little off to the right. Stiles knew he could beat him but that wouldn’t be exactly what Derek asked so... He took his bow and shot his arrow exactly in the same place, breaking Lord Jackson's arrow in half.

"Tide." The speaker said and the crow screamed louder. "Again."

Lord Jackson shot and Stiles made the same move. He saw the Lord gritting his teeth and glaring with his blue eyes.

Stiles enjoyed the moment. He looked back at Lord Derek who was trying and failing to cover his laughter. Stiles bowed at him and he nodded.

"Time to be serious." he said to Lord Jackson.

The third time Stiles´ shot was perfect. His arrow hit the centre making him the winner in archery.

The crowd screamed his name again in glee and he saw his father and best friend clap enthusiastically.

He walked to the stables and Lord Derek followed.

"That was amazing. I've never seen such a display before. How come you never compete? I´ve had been here enough times to know you never do. I would remember such a talented young man. And the face of Lord Jackson was priceless." 

Stiles felt his cheeks burn, having such a compliment from the Lord he admirer and loved was beyond satisfying. He also never saw him so excited.

"Your wishes are my command my Lord." he tried to joke but the truth in his words were heavy in his tongue.

"Then call me Derek." 

It's hard to say who was more surprised. The man that made the request or the one that received it.

"Sir Stiles!" Lord Scott broke the silent staring. "That was awesome! Please tell me you are as good riding a horse as shooting arrows because I am determined to make Lord Jackson loose in every task."

The young Lord was practically jumping with energy.

"I'm sorry," Stiles had to direct his gaze to Lord Scott "but horses don’t usually like me."   
"That’s okay; I think I can try and beat him this time. Second place is fine as long as Lord Jackson is behind me." he gave them a crooked smile.

"Lord Scott, with the right motivation anything can happen. Trust your horse and your skills." Lord Derek said.

By the look on Lord Scott, Stiles wasn't the only one that respected Derek's opinion.

"You are right my friend." he smiled hugely “Time to give my best."

They went outside with their horses.

Stiles wasn't being modest when he said riding wasn't his thing. His father's stud was the only one that let Stiles rid him and even then they didn't have the best relationship.   
Stiles hated to be so far from the ground and have little control over things.   
The flag went down and the four riders started to race.

\--

After minutes that felt ages for Stiles´ poor heart the announcement was made.

Fourth: Sir Stilinski and Roscoe.

Third: Lord Whitmore and Flash.

Second: (and that was a surprise for Stiles) Lord Derek and Alpha.

First: Lord Scott and Roxi.

\--

Back at the stables Stiles mention Derek his surprise.

"I guess I wasn't as motivated as him." The Lord seemed to know more about the matter. “You did a good job.”

Stiles laughed. “You are too kind with me. I am not a good rider and I accept my limitations.” he winked.

The Lord blush a little. “It´s ok, you are exceptional in anything else.”

Stiles was wordless, this he wasn’t imagining. 

They drank water and Derek showed Stiles how to feed apples to Alpha. Outside there was an orchestra playing for the Princess while the contesters regain force.

“You prefer cats or dogs?” the Lord asked him.

“I can´t say I have a favourite. Truth is I never had any so…” he shrugged.

Lord Derek's eyes widen almost comically. “You never had a dog?”

“The late King was allergic to animals.” he said and then realised that wasn't supposed to come out. “I shouldn't have said that.” He panicked. It was so easy to speak freely with Lord Derek now that his mouth moved on its own accord.

“Sir Stiles, trust me, I won’t say anything.” the man reassured him placing a hand over his shoulder.

“Thank you.” he could read the silent questions in the Lord's eyes. “The royal hounds were just for show and guests. They are not even here right now. After the King's passing I guess it just didn’t occurred to any of us...”

“Then. Would you accept one, as a present?” Lord Derek asked hesitantly. 

“A dog?” Stiles whispered. 

“They are loyal and great companions. It would mean a lot to me if you could accept one. But don’t worry if you find it a bother I-“

“Yes!” he blurred. “I mean no, not a bother. Yes I´ll accept it.”

The Lord´s hand was still on him and Stiles felt like flying. His heart was doing crazy stunts on his chest.

He had to be dreaming.

Lord Derek smiled making Stiles lose track of time and place. There was nothing in the world on that moment but Lord Derek and him. A warm hand on his shoulder keeping him tied to earth. And that´s when a damsel came to look for them.

The four contestants stood in front of the crowd and the Royal Court.   
"It's time for the one on one combat." The Sheriff said in a strong voice.   
The Whittemore house will compete against The McCall house first. The Hale heir will battle my son in representation of the queen.”  _ No pressures there. _   
“The two winners will then battle until only one is left standing. Do your best."   
The first match started but Stiles couldn’t care less. The sun was close to the horizon. His time was ending.

"We are fighting sooner than I expected." he murmured.

Lord Derek was next to him apart from the audience. No one could hear them.   
"It's true, but I'm glad we have the chance nonetheless." he smiled and Stiles wanted to carve that face in his memory with fire. That expression was for him and him only.   
"Me too, I have always admired you my Lord. It's an honour to finally be able to stand by your side... Derek." he confessed.

It seemed like all the air around them disappeared. Stiles felt his cheek flush but he couldn't take his gaze away from the magnificent pool of color that mixed perfectly on Lord Derek's eyes. After a moment of staring at each other the noise from the fight and the cheering of the mass long forgotten Lord Derek opened his soft looking mouth.

"From all the things that I expected to find before coming here this week, you were the biggest surprise Sir. I've never met someone like you and I-"

The crowd screams were suddenly deafening. 

Lord Scott was standing, panting and visible exhausted, holding his sword to Lord Jackson's face.

"Our time is over." Stiles sighed sadly.

The match had to be the last time Stiles could be so familiar with Derek.

_ No more pinning _ . He promised.

**   
Derek had the best day so far. After he came clean with The Princess his heart felt light as a feather.

Then Alpha fell for Stiles just as fast as he did. He dared to touch the Sir's hand again and his gesture was not rejected. He felt like flying. 

Then the man that was stealing his heart prove to be the best archer Derek had ever seen and that only increased his affection.

When Sir Stiles said his wishes were a command to him the request came from the bottom of his heart.

"Call me Derek."

He was worried when he didn't get an answered. 

But then Sir Stiles gave him permission to court him… well not exactly, but Derek planned to do it, fill the Sir with all the gifts he deserved, with all the praises he owned. Sir Stiles was just an amazing person and Derek had come to realize this young man was worthy of many kind gestures and if Derek could be the one doing them then it´ll be an honour.

His heart burst with happiness when Sir Stiles called him by his name.

Their shared moment of just gazing into each other's eyes made Derek believe he had a chance.

But then the man he couldn’t deny had conquered his affection said something that made him doubt. 

"Our time is over."

The words were shadows threatening his content heart.   
The fight was challenging as expected but the young Sir needed more training and his eyes never left Derek's face... 

_ He isn’t reading my moves _ . He noticed and the shadows grew inside him.   
Why was Sir Stiles thinking their time was over?

Derek won but he didn't feel the thrilled he had the morning before.

\--   
The last match started and his mind was clouding his judgment.

Did he do something? Were his affection undesired?

He made the terrible mistake of gazing to the crowd looking for Sir Stiles in the middle of his fight and Lord Scott knock him down.

He stood up again and ended the match claiming his victory over the young Lord a few moments later.

"You might be the future king but I'm still not ready to let you win." he murmured to the Lord who flushed profusely but smiled like a puppy to the thought.

"I'm not really interest in a crown." The young man said.

"I can tell.” Derek grinned.

The Princess congratulated them all but Sir Stiles was nowhere to be found.

**   


There was a rumour when Stiles went back to the castle about the Princess having made her mind.

"You should have seen how happy she was when she came out of the labyrinth." Claire, one of the kitchen's helpers said. “Her cheeks all red with the unmistaken touch of young love."

"I bet the flowers were from him." a young blonde agreed.

Stiles felt like being punched in the guts. 

The image of Lydia standing up looking shocked when Lord Scott knocked Derek to the ground was so hard to see he had to run away. 

He went to his father's room and waited holding his sorrow.   
One look from the old man and words were unnecessary.

"I'll tell the Queen and the guest that you are not feeling good. Go."   
Stiles accepted an embrace from his father before retiring to his chambers.

He sulked and strode around the safe confines of his room struggling with the need to run up to Lord Derek and...

_ And what? Offered myself? _ He reprehended his desires.  _ I'm no one, no more than the Princess consulter. A man that has nothing to give. I could never do that to Lydia either. That would be treason, dismiss all our years as friends. _

A maiden was sent to check on him and even brought him soup. His father had obviously lied for him.

But it wasn't a lie, was it? He wasn't feeling good at all.

He changed to his bed clothes and once between his sheets he forced himself to picture it. Princess Lydia, his dearest friend getting married with Lord Derek, his...   
_ My nothing!  _ His brain reminded to his heart.

And he felt shorter of breath, hands sweaty, and an ache constricting his heart. Will he be able to stay after that? Was he strong enough to lie to himself and the world he wasn’t in love of their future King?

Would he stand there seeing Lydia kiss the man he wished to kiss?   
"I need to... I forced this and now I have to live with the consequences." he murmured trying to contain the tears.

It was one of the longest nights of his life.

**   


Derek searched for Sir Stiles in every room he entered, every hallway he walked every face he encounter. The castle had opened its doors for the people to celebrate with the royals. Everyone seemed content.

He was sifting around the different groups of people when his sister made the question he so desperately needed someone to answer.

"I don’t see Sir Stiles anywhere."

Sir John was kind enough to tell them his son wasn’t feeling very good and had to leave to get some rest.

_ What happened to him? _ Derek played every scene of the day in his head looking for some hint he missed about the Sir's health. "But he seemed just fine."   
Derek felt everyone turning at his direction and had the horrible certainty that he talked out loud.

"Some aches are easier to disguise than others." The Sheriff told him.

"Is it because of the Princess´ choice?" his sister echoed his worry. "I heard some rumours about him being in love with her practically since birth." Laura pushed the subject.

"Laura." he glared.

"And I about Lady Hale´s perfect manners" Lady McCall intervened. "Seems we can’t always trust rumours." her calmed voiced made it more of a scold from a knowing mother to an annoying child.

Sir John looked back at the woman with reverence before turning to him and his sister.    
"If I'll let myself believe in rumours then I should be congratulating your brother my Lady."    
"And what’s that supposed to mean Sir John?" Laura inquired.

Derek didn’t like where this conversation was headed, fearing the Sheriff’s next words.   
"Most of the castle is sure that the Princess favours your brother after yesterday´s lunch, Lord Derek-"   
"If you excuse me. I need to..."  _ see Sir Stiles right now _ was not the best way to finish that sentence. So he just left it unfinished.

He bow to the Sheriff and the Ladies and turned away. 

Once far from the crowed of people he walked quickly to the north wing and stopped on the long hall. Not knowing where to go next. He could ask around which one was Sir Stiles's chambers.  _ And then? _ He couldn’t just burst inside, or even if he did what would he say then?   
He walked with his head down to his chambers instead.   
Soon after Laura found him seating in his bed, head between his hands.   
"So?" he raised his eyebrows to her. "Don’t play fool with me, you know what I'm talking about." at his lack of answer she huff and groan. "What are you going to do tomorrow after all this confusion clears out?"

Derek sighed heavily. "I don’t know."

"Oh brother. My sweet but sometimes idiot brother. I never saw you like this. Not after Paige and to be honest I doubted it would be possible." she knelt in front of him and pet his cheek. "You can't let this chance of being happy slips off your fingers."

Derek understood he needed to make a decision and act upon it. She kissed his forehead and offered her help.

**   


Stiles woke up when the Sun was rising.

One of the maids, Lizzie, was leaving flowers at his bed side table. 

He blinked in awe. "Are those daisies?"

The maiden giggled. "All of them are Sir."

"All of them?"

He sat down and was stunned at the sight. His whole bedroom was full of daisies.

"What is going on?" he said breathless.

"The Princess is announcing her choice today" Lizzie shrugged. "Seems like she is not the only one." and she left.

Stiles head wasn't usually sharp in the mornings, less after a night of almost no rest. He went through his morning habits until it was time to join the others for breakfast, all the time getting lost at the sight of the flowers.

They were pristine white with a yellow heart. The subtle smell reminded him to his mother.   
Was this Lord Derek's way to thank him for his support? He was so kind it hurt.

Stiles grabbed one late blossom flower and put it in his inside pocket next to his chest before bracing for what was coming.

**   


Derek was nervous, maybe it had been too much,  _ too desperate? _

His best friend Sir Boyd had rode all night to deliver the daisies in secret. Derek would have done it himself but Laura insisted he needed to rest for today. He requested a private audience with the Princess to confess his intentions about her adviser and she had been honestly blissful listening to him.

They walked together to the main saloon where everyone was already waiting.   
Derek smiled at the sight of Sir Stiles, his heart settling in his chest but the Sir had his head ducked.

Where his attention unwelcome? Was Derek wrong at believing Sir Stiles might at least feel an inclination towards him?

He took his place, thanking his sister for saving it next to Sir Stiles.

"Hope you are feeling better this morning." he said in a quiet voice.   
The soft pink invading the young man's cheeks was temping Derek to reach out and caress the skin that had been hunting his dreams.

"I am, and..." The Sir cleared his throat. "Thank you... I mean I did nothing..." Sir Stiles bit his lower lip worryingly and Derek couldn’t help to wonder  _ how would it taste like _ "you shouldn’t have."

The rejection hurt but it was expected. Derek was too eager when he fell in love; he needed the other person to see how important they were. Sir Stiles was funny, clever, skilled, and beautiful and Derek couldn’t wait to tell him and show him how much he appreciate it every bit of him. Except it didn't look as if the Sir wanted any of it and Derek was going to respect that.

"I wanted to. I'm sorry if you found it a inconvenience. I apologized for taking such a liberty-"   
"No, no, it wasn't a nuisance. Not at all." he hurried to say finally lifting his face to look at Derek "I--" he seemed breathless all of the sudden, looking at Derek with wide clear amber eyes. The Sir moved a hand to his chest, slipping it through the button vest he took out a small daisy.

“I loved it.” Sir Stiles whispered and Derek´s hopes were renew like a summer fire feeding up on Sir Stiles's small curl of lips.

Someone called their attention; the whole table looking at the Queen.

“My dear guests, you were invited here because you represent the strongest houses of our Kingdom and it was up to my daughter to follow tradition by choosing one of the three heirs to be the future king. Time has pass and has promised my daughter owes you an answer.”

The Queen sat down. Princess Lydia stood up glancing at Sir Stiles and him once smiling fondly.

**

Stiles heart crushed when Lydia looked at Derek with fondness. He was certain part of him would die after the announcement but he needed to be strong. 

The two of them had obviously been talking that morning because they entered the room together. This shouldn't be a surprise.

Stiles had decided to show no interest on Lord Derek, not anymore but when he heard the Lord's wounded voice as if he didn’t loved to wake up that morning with his bedroom full of flowers?? It was an incredible gesture! Stiles left himself enjoy the smell and color but he couldn´t now.

Obviously it wasn't the man's fault. Stiles adored him before this week and the fact that he was completely and utterly in love now, was all on Stiles´.

He lost half of Lydia speech but he knew it already, they wrote it together after sending the invitations. She needed to be kind with the Lords and families that came to see her leaving their lands unattendant for so long and of course she didn’t want to offend the ones that weren’t chosen.

And then she reached the point where she had to give the name. 

Sir Stiles indulged his selfish side and dare to look at Lord Derek with intention one last time. His heart stutter when he found the man staring at him, his eyes dancing over his face as if trying to memorize it.

“Lord Scott McCall.” he heard Lydia say and his mind took longer than normal to process those three words.

People around them were clapping and congratulating the Princess and the chosen one, but Stiles was… lost… he thought Lydia was going to say Hale, he prepared himself for that but the man in question didn’t look sad or disappointed. A slow and bright grin spread on Lord Derek´s face lightening up the entire room and almost blinding Stiles with its beauty.

A flame of hope spread at the possible implications of the Lord's actions now.

Whatever Lord Derek was able to offer he'll take it. Stiles knew it sounded stupid and desperate but their different status and how rare it was for an heir of a noble name to choose same sex partners was known and Stiles couldn’t let himself hope for more… even if he did, he shouldn’t.

**

Derek´s hand was shaking when he finally got the courage to reach for Sir Stiles´ hand. It was a light touch but it made the young man blush shyly.

People were celebrating; too busy spreading the good news to pay any attention to these two gentlemen still sitting on the table.

Derek got closer to whisper in the Sir´s ear “Come with me.” and saw Stiles shudder, lips parted, and eyes sparking.

They took turns to congratulate the Queen, the Princess and Lord Scott.

“Thank you for your advised Lord Derek.” the happy man said.

“You are going to be a great king.” he added feeling Sir Stiles gaze on him.

They sneak out in the middle of the fuzz.

Once outside Derek extended his arm in offering and after a second of hesitation the Sir accepted it.

They walked to the gardens in silence. Derek trying to control his heart thumping on his chest and focusing on the young man´s soft skin press against his.

“Daisies.” Sir Stiles gasped breathless at the sight.

Derek sent for all the flowers his childhood friend Boyd could carry.

“For you.” he murmured winning Sir Stiles attention again.

The young man had been contemplating their surroundings in evident awe.

“But…” he shook his head unable to finish.

“I came here with the sole purpose to change your mind about me, blinded for a rumour. The more I talked to you the more you captivated me, your strong ideas, your quick mind, and your sense of humour.” Sir Stiles closed his eyes, long lashes caressing his red cheeks. He took a deep breath before opening them again and what Derek found on those liquid amber eyes gave him courage.

“You are the most beautiful man I´ve ever seen, your skin tempts me, your lips are entrancing. I´m consume by the intrigue of…” he had to take a moment to catch his breath and control the want on his voice. “How far does your enchanting mole-pattern extends?” they got closer, close enough for Derek to be able to feel the breath of Sir Stiles on his face, it would be so easy to tilt his head a little and finally know what those lips taste like. 

But he needed to make his intentions clear. His sister warned him about it; he didn’t want a lover to only warm his bed at nights. He wanted more. “Sir Stiles I am just a man with a Lord´s responsibilities. I have obligations being the older brother and I can't offer you a Kingdom or future heirs” Sir Stiles eyes widen in surprise. How could he not see how deeply Derek had fallen for him? “But I can and I am offering you my heart, mph-“

Derek was unable to finish his well-rehearsed love confession. Sir Stiles was kissing him!

_ Oh, kissing… _ he had almost forgotten about how amazing it felt. But kissing Sir Stiles was a new experience all together. His lips were soft and demanding, he tasted sweet like the fruit he had for breakfast.

Derek pressed his tongue tentatively against Sir Stiles’ mouth and it parted for him, giving Derek access to its warmth.

Soon his arms embraced Sir Stiles’ body bringing him close and he was rewarded with long fingers traveling over his hair, tugging with passion and a hand pressing the small of his back looking for even more contact.

_ Oh the things that Derek wanted to do with this man! _

They parted their lips to catch their breath.

“I need to hear it.” he managed before planting a wet kiss against Sir Stiles jaw. “ I need to be sure.” he kissed again behind the ear and was delighted to hear a moan escaping the Sir´s throat. “Would you accept my hand in marriage?”

He felt wetness against his cheek and hurried to look into Sir Stiles face. He was crying.

Derek froze. Had he misunderstood this? Could he had been so blind not to see Sir Stiles felt obligated or-?

The panic on his face must had been easy to read cuz Sir Stiles planted a sweet reassuring kiss on his mouth, hands clutching at his hair and back with force.

“My dear Lord when I was a kid I used to be unable to stay still, running around, getting myself into trouble.” Sir Stiles´ hand rest on his cheek, his thumb making circles over his cheekbones, soothing Derek´s mind and heart. “The day my mother died I ran away. My father was on duty so he wasn’t there the moment she closed her eyes forever. I was so sad I thought maybe if I ran as far as I could the pain wouldn’t find me, it wouldn’t hurt…” Derek grabbed the hand on his cheek and kissed it, like trying to erase a part of that pain he could still see in the young Sir. “I wasn't even looking when I cross over a dusty path. The black horse looked so big and scary that I stumbled backwards. A young man came to my rescue, putting me aside and ordering the carriage to continue without him.”

Suddenly Lord Derek remembered the scene but from another point of view. “I saw this boy shaking with fear. I thought-”

Sir Stiles nodded. “I was scared to death of life without my mother and you said: take it out, cry as much as you need now otherwise the fear will stick with you only to get worst. And so I did. I cried and you stayed. You smiled to me once I stopped and said: everything will be okay now, be brave.” Sir Stiles smiled while kissing him again. “The pain and grief found me that day but I did not hid. I face them thanks to you.”

Derek was honestly wordless. They sat down on one of the benches while the story sunk on him.

“I came to the castle after that why wouldn’t you talk to me?”

Sir Stiles shrugged biting his bottom lip making Derek´s mind go wild with desire.

“I watched you from afar. The horse races, the sword tournaments, I saw you compete and lose and then try again and win. I venerated your determination and courage.”

Derek was bursting with pride. Sir Stiles thought those things about him?

“So I advised the Princess to choose you and she refused because…”

“Because?” Derek asked.

“She thought…no, she realized I was feeling more than respect and admiration.”

Derek smiled. “And your answer?”

Sir Stiles took Derek´s hand pulling it to his face and gently kissed his palm. “I´m in love with you since only God knows when and I'll be honour to accept your hand in-“

This time it was Derek who stopped the young man with his mouth too happy and scared this wasn’t real. He needed to feel Sir Stiles´ lips and body to convince himself it wasn’t a dream. 

Derek was in love with a wonderful person and he loved him back?

With his dating record it was a  **miracle** . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be end if you like. I still have a few things to settle like: Was Jackson being a douch on purpose? Or is he really that much of an ass?  
> How are the rest of the Hales taking the news about the engagement?  
> How many dogs does Derek and his sister own?  
> Are they gonna marry before or after the Princess and Lord Scott?  
> How is their first night as man and husband??  
> All that is to come. If you want to check that out :)
> 
> Spread the Sterek love <3 <3 <3 <3


	5. Engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jan 7th! <3 
> 
> Hope you like this short update on our beloved Sir Stiles and his handsome Lord <3

The news about the engagement between Princess Lydia Martin and Lord Scott McCall travelled fast and that night the whole Kingdom was celebrating in a big party.

People dancing and singing in the plaza, light candles illuminating the streets, music and laughter filling the air resonating in every corner of the castle.

Only Sir John and the Princess noticed the subtle change between Stiles and Lord Derek, the little smiles, the eye contact, the skin brushing. (shameless! ☺)

Stiles was proudly wearing a daisy on his chest pocket and took one to his dad.

“I´ve seen the display on the gardens.” the Sheriff said while he accepted the token.

“Lord Derek´s gift.” he glanced to his dad who was serious now.

“Tell me son, are his intentions noble?” 

Stiles knew a lot of respectable men got married with women and had male lovers on the side, hidden from the public eye. He understood his father's reservations; he wouldn’t like his son to hide his relationship as if love was a thing to be embarrassed.

“Dad.” Stiles smiled brightly he wanted his father to know he didn’t have to worry. That Lord Derek was not one of those men; he didn’t plan on hiding Stiles as a dirty little secret.

“Sir John, may I have a word with you?” the Lord intervened.

His father had a gift to make his enemies fear him with just projecting a cold murderous aura, the same he was directing to Lord Derek, but the man did not flinched. He squared his shoulders and stood his ground.

_ Ah, he is so brave… _ Stiles sighed again.

“Sir John I want to make my intentions clear.” Lady Laura appeared next to her brother “I asked your son to marry me.”

The Lady squealed and his father´s mask faltered. 

“What was your answer?” His dad turned to him.

“Obviously yes?” he rolled his eyes at him “What kind of question is that?”

“Would you be so kind to give us your blessing?” The Lord kindly asked.

“If you promise you´ll do everything you can to make him happy and keep him safe, then it´ll be my honour to call you my son.” 

They shook hands smiling and Stiles eyes water a bit.  _ This is like a dream. _

“I expect the same courtesy Sir Stiles.” Lady Laura told him. “My dear brother deserves to be immensely happy and someone should save him from his own stubbornness.”

“Of course.” He smirked. “I´ll be the voice of reason.”

“Then we are all doom.” Lydia joked approaching them with Lord Scott next to her.

They celebrated more than an alliance, they celebrated love and friendship.

\--

It was Lord Scott who laughed a few hours later.

“I knew no one could be  _ that _ unpleasant if not on purpose!”

He pointed to a dim lighted corner where Lord Jackson was very passionately embracing a young girl.

“Seems Lord Derek was not the only one who came here with zero expectations to win my favor.” 

Lydia´s pride sounded a bit wounded but she forgot about it as soon as Lord Scott started telling her just how many expectations of winning her he came here with.

“Wait, is that our cousin Malia?” Lady Laura gasped.

“Does that mean we are going to be related?” Derek whined making the rest burst into laughters.

\--

Turned out Lord Jackson wasn’t the big douche everyone feared when Lady Malia was near to keep him content. His family agreed that if he tried and wasn't chosen to be the next king he could marry Lady Malia Tate. That´s why he was such a jerk but he really made an effort during the tournament, because his parents were watching.

\--

Stiles spent the next day talking with Derek in the library. They both had similar taste but different opinions and seemed that arguing made things very interesting to them.

Each family had to return to their lands soon after and it was hard to say goodbye for both men. Derek kissed him ardently against a random wall before stepping away and into his and Laura´s carriage. 

“It´ll be good for you, being apart for a while.” His dad said when he found Stiles laying on the library's floor just staring at the ceiling for the gazillionth time.

“How?” Stiles complained

“I have no idea, I´m sorry.” his dad sighed. “I married your mom a week after we met.”

“You are not helping at all.” he moaned.

Stiles focused on Lydia and her wedding plans. They didn’t talk about it but both knew the time to take different paths was near.

He wrote to Derek every day and found that his Lord had a beautiful way of expressing himself on paper.

Soon the Royal wedding day arrived.

“It did help.” Stiles acknowledge to his father a month later.

“It did?” the man sounded astounded.

“I love him so much more now.” He confessed while running down the main stairs to welcome the Hale carriage back to the castle.


	6. the wedding(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jan 10th!!! Hope you like this chapter LovelyAccident <3

Derek went back to his home, all the way staring to the sky and just smiling.

“So weird to see you like this.” Laura teased. “I can´t wait to tell Cora about news she won´t believe it!”

Derek laughed, his heart light as a feather. He knew being apart would be hard but he was a patient man, and time was a good friend for him. 

AS soon as they got to the Hale lands the people gathered in the streets to welcome them. Derek waved and smiled kindly to all of them. These were his people, he knew their names and their work and they knew him.

Cora was waiting for them at the gates. She jumped in his arms and after hugging the air out of his lungs she did the same with Laura.

“I missed you so much.” She said with a warm smile. “Next time you better take me with you.”

“That is a great idea.” Laura said. “Can you gather everyone on the dining room? We have news from the castle”.

Without wasting a moment, Cora pulled her skirt over her knees and ran. 

“She is not wearing heels again.” Laura shook her head. “What are we gonna do with that girl”

Derek put her arm over her shoulders. They could be physical with their affection now that they were home. 

“We worry and wait. If I could find someone to love me despite all, I'm sure she will too.”

The youngest Hale was known to be a free spirit, a fighter. She could run faster than anyone on their land, and proved it every time they had a festival. Cora was training hard with Derek to learn how to handle a sword even if Laura complained about it. Their little sister favored bare foot and man´s clothes over high heels and dresses. 

Once in the dining room with their closest friends and welcoming them Laura gave the news.

“As you know by now Princess Lydia will soon be married to Lord Scott McCall. What you may not know is that they are not the only ones engaged.”

“No way!” Erika stood up gasping. “You met someone?”

“You got engage in a week? Isn't that a little bit reckless?” Boyd was surprised.

Laura was bad tempered and used to get carried away but only around them. Outside their home she was a Lady, always counting to ten before speaking.

Derek felt his cheeks flush he could see Grace, the cooker, already planning the wedding cake.

Arthur and Agnes looked very happy too.

“First of all,” Laura spoke louder, “a week is as enough time as a month or a year. When you fell in love you know.” then she looked at Derek with a huge grin. “Secondly I'm not the one getting married.”

The room fell silent for a moment and Derek knew his whole face was now red.

“Oh, my goodness!” Cora squealed.

“For real?” “Derek Hale is engaged?” “We need to tell the rest.”

Everyone started talking at the same time. Boyd got up to congratulate him. Erika jump on his back and screamed on his ear.

“Who is she, if not the Princess?” Cora asked.

“Actually…” Derek stared at them. They were his family, but still, it wasn't very often someone his position took a man as his partner publicly. “His name is Sir Stiles.”  

Their smiles didn't quaver, not even a little and Derek felt immensely happy.

“When are we meeting him?” Asked Boyd.

“I need to know what flavor of cake he prefers, the sooner the better.” Grace warned him.

“Arthur-” Laura started to say.

“On my way my Lady.” But their old friend already knew. He was going to announce about Derek´s engaged to everyone.

“I´m gonna have a new brother.” Cora said excitedly to a grinning Erika.

This time it was Laura who rest an arm around his shoulders. “Can´t wait.” she said.

\--

Days went by pretty quick for Cora. She woke up early, went for a run with Agnes and had breakfast with her siblings as usual. But this time while she retake her sword lessons with her brother Derek couldn't stop talking! Or, well, his version of talking.

She was biting dust trying to stand up again while he complimented Sir Stiles quick feet. She fell on her ass and Derek told her how good Sir Stiles looked while fighting. How his eyes seemed to glow gold while defying him. How his hair was soft and his mind sharp.

By the time the day of their travel to the castle Cora knew way too much about Sir Stiles and his qualities. And is not as if she was jealous -she was- but she couldn't wait to see if this man was worthy of her brother.

It was Cora´s second visit to the castle and as always the enormity of it amazed her. She was struggling with her tight dress while Laura stepped out of the carriage when a man practically ran past her and jumped inside.

“What-?” She stared in disbelieve when the door shut. Laura was laughing. “Where is Derek?”

But she didn't need to ask. Her brother was still inside, and judging by the muffled sounds coming from it… “I´m guessing that was Sir Stiles.”

Ok, the man obviously didn't care about royal manners and that was a good thing for her.

“Excuse my son's behaviour. He normally knows how to act in front of people.” a man said.

When Cora recognised her she was shellshocked. “You- You are the Sheriff!” she squealed.

The man smiled, bowed to them and proceeded to knock on their carriage's door.

“Sir Stiles is your son?” She was still processing the information. From everything Derek told her this was the part he left behind. The man sighed amused while a very embarrassed Derek opened the door and stepped out. 

“Sir John. It´s nice to  see you again.”

“My brother is engaged with the Sheriff's son?” Cora mutter still in awe.

“You must be Cora.” A young man, probably her age and just as Derek described bowed to her. His lips red from the obvious kissing session they just had. “I´m-”

“Sir Stiles… Stilinski. As in Sir John Stilinski´s son.” She mutter again.

Her brother turned to her. “Didn't I told you that?” 

Cora made a face to him trying to convey her disbelief. 

“My sister is a big fan.” Laura explained to them. “When she was younger she said she wanted to be a Knight just like you.”

When Sir John Stilinski looked at her Cora felt her cheeks redden. This man was her hero and now her brother was marrying his son. “Then I'm assuming you had been practicing the art of sword fighting.” She managed to nod frantically. “Then I´ll be delighted to practice with you.”

Late that night when Derek went back to his room, all flustered and looking as if he and Sir Stiles had just parted ways, she was waiting for him.

“Never before I have loved you as I do now my brother. I just wanted to say that I approve wholeheartedly your choice in husband.”

“Are you saying that just because he is the son of the Sheriff?”

“Partially. I also like the fact he is just as you told me he was. Smart, funny and very in love with you. But yeah, mainly because of the Sheriff.” She shrugged.

Derek laughed. Gave her a hugh and sent her to her chambers.

Cora felt her dreams were not as impossible after all.

All she needed to do was prove to the Sheriff how good of a knight she could be.

\--

The ceremony was the most important event of the year.

Lydia looked radiant and no one could compete with Lord Scott as “happiest man alive”, except for Stiles.

There were a few inconvenients during the celebration but nothing Stiles couldn’t talk his way through. He had a gift and knew how to use it.

After two days of music, cheers and dancing people was ready to leave the newlyweds alone and that meant Sir Stiles had to leave the only place he knew as home, to the Hale Land.

“My dear friend what will I do without you?” Lydia hugged Stiles with all her strength.

“You´ll never have to face that Lyds, I´m gonna come visit and we can write every day. I´m still going to advise you even when you don’t want me to.”

He also received a warm hug from the future King. He was a keeper.

Derek, because he was allow to called him just Derek now, shook hands with Lord Scott and kissed Lydia’s hand goodbye.

When it was his father's turn to say goodbye, Stiles couldn’t say a word. They hugged in silence because none of them trusted their voices not to break.

It was his first time leaving the castle, it was a mix of feelings between joy for this new adventure he and Derek were starting and fear of never seeing his family again, which was stupid because they were going to be present at his wedding.

“My wedding.” he breathed in awe when the carriage was leaving the castle´ grounds.

“Ours.” Derek kissed his hand and Lady Cora, Stiles future little sister kicked them in the chin.

“No skin touching until your wedding.” She smirked. “I promise the Sheriff to keep an eye on you.”

Stiles blushed red and Lady Laura laughed and mocked them most of the way.

The little Hale was in love with her dad and worship every word he said, specially regarding combat.

\--

The Hale household had nothing to envy the castle. And the people there welcomed Stiles with smiles and open arms. 

Everyone treated Derek with respect but they weren't afraid to speak to him freely. Derek showed with acts he was a kind and fair Lord and his people loved him.

The few days before the ceremony Stiles was introduce to the servants of the house. Grrace, the cooker and mother of Agnes, who was the housekeeper and married to Arthur, Sir Boyd -Derek´s best friend who stayed in charge of the lands while he and Laura were away- who was engage with Erika, the maid that governed the care of the animals and god the Hales liked animals.

Stiles was surprised by the number of ducks, sheep, horses, dogs and cats.

It turned out that hunting dogs weren't that scary up close and Stiles had a weakness for puppies. But there was one kitten, one very angry-looking kitten that he had to name Junior cuz it had Derek’s eyebrows.

“That´s not true.” Derek said one morning they were having breakfast outside.

“Actually, now that you mention…” Erika looked up to the kitten that was scowling over Stiles´s shoulder.

“No, not at all.” Derek tried again.

“The resemblance is astonishing!” Cora laughed. She was returning from one of her runs.

“Here every woman and man have a tough exterior, but if you can surpass that you'll see we are warriors that would fight everyone that threatens the people we love.” Laura´s words, more than an advise to Stiles felt like a warning to not hurt Derek and he respected her for that.

“And animals too.” Erika smirked at Junior that was sneering to Cora. 

“Seems like Sir Stiles is a beacon for broody cats.” Boyd joke.

Or at least Stiles thought he did cuz the man was still serious. He grabbed Derek’s hand when the rest laughed.

“I have type.” He was thrilled when Derek smiled for him.

**

The ceremony was open to everyone in Hale land. The newly wed Princess and her husband were there to share the happiness.

Sir John congratulated them and they celebrated together with all their loved ones.

Sir Stiles looked especially handsome with his gown and Derek fell in love all over again with his round amber eyes glistening with trust and love. His pink lips inviting him to rest there forever.

They made their vows and were blessed by the Sheriff before riding away to their time alone.

Derek took his husband across the woods to a field that extended for miles, the sun coming down and the sea of daisies welcoming them.

He looked at Stiles´ face who whispered his name in awe observing the white, yellow and green landscape.

“It´s so beautiful.”

Derek smiles, his hear humming delighted. “Welcome home Stiles.”

Derek guided his husband to the cabbing he had prepared for them to be cozy and warm.

“I love it.” Derek felt content to have Stiles approval. “I love you Derek.”

He knew in that moment holding Stiles what complete and utter bliss felt like.

The sun was kissing them goodbye with its last sunshine, the amber eyes shining their own light, heartfelt and promising.

Derek smiled again. “I love you Stiles.”

**

_ Has long as I have your smile I don’t need anything else to light my days and nights _ . Stiles thought keeping his words lock in his head. 

But then he realized… he didn’t need to. Derek was his, they were married. He could wax poetry out loud all he wanted. And so he did.

His husband took him inside with his ears burning red and Stiles could only guess how much effort Derek had put in preparing this for them. A warming fireplace already lit welcoming them.

The last couple of days had been very emotional with his father telling him how proud he was, his best friend visiting, Derek´s family accepting him so openly. The field of daisies felt like his mother whispering to his heart that she was there, blessing them too.

He wanted to cuddle and sleep but then again all he needed was one glance to his gorgeous husband for his desires to change.

Derek started to take off layer after layer of clothes slowly and carefully. Stiles watched every movement of his body. Once Derek was in his underpants and nothing else he approached Stiles with care and started to undress him too.

_ Was it normal to consider this like the sexiest thing ever? _ Stiles wondered while kissing his husband with passion.

Outside the wind was blowing stronger, the weather changing, isolating them from the world as if nothing else existed or matter but right here, right now, together. 


	7. Life goes on, for all of us.

Lydia listed mentally her tasks for the day.

  * Meeting with the emissaries from the nearby kingdoms. Done.
  * Lunch with Lady Melissa and her mother. Done.
  * Invitations for the upcoming coronation. Done.
  * Read Stiles’ letter. Done.
  * Write the new law about accepting new knights for the royal guard. Not Done yet.
  * Write to Stiles and Derek about the Lord´s meeting in the Kingdom of Castellano. Not done yet.



She sighed, feeling the heaviness on her shoulders. She missed her friend as much as the day he left to be married. But time and distance seemed to only unite them more.

“You look tired my love” Scott said in his sweet loving voice. Hands already moving on her shoulders.

“Mmmm” she hum while her husband worked his magic over her back.

“Sometimes I believe the only reason you endure with me is because of my healing hands.” Scott faked worriness.

“O h, your hands are the only reason.” She teased turning over the bed, kissing Scott with intent and guiding his hands to work over her body as only him knew.

Yes, she made the best choice.

\--

“Thank you my Queen.” John bowed his head to Lydia.

“No need to be so formal. It was long overdue. I only wish I could be there when you deliver the news.

John smiled to her. She had become in an excelente Queen. And part of it was because of Stiles and that made him immensely proud.

“My King.” He saluted Scott.

“Send them our love.” He said with his easy smile and holding the Queen hand.

John left the castle that morning to visit the Hale Lands.

\--

Cora was struggling. She kissed her. She kissed Irina on her soft, beautiful lips.

She had won the race of the festival and was celebrating with her friends when Irina complimented her. Cora felt so … so…. Happy and reckless, she did something she had been dreaming for years now. She kissed her.

No one had seen them and after that Cora felt so embarrassed she ran away to the manor.

That's where Stiles found her.

“You don't look very good. Whats wrong?”

Cora told him how she felt about Irina, the baker's daughter. She had always been the most beautiful girl in the entire world for Cora. But at first she thought that the need to be around her all the time was because she craved her friendship. With time though, friendship was not enough. Cora started to have other desires.

She wonder how her skin would feel like under those long and elegant dresses. How her eyes looked early in the morning when she first opened them. How soft was her hair, her pink cheeks. Her lips.

Now Cora knew. And could never not know.

“She is in love with blacksmith's son. And I can't blame her. He is a good man.”

“So, you don't think she can return your feelings?” he asked worried.

“Not at all. I have accepted that long ago. I just… don't want her to hate me.”

“Good.” Irina said from behind Cora. She looked beautiful even with her messy hair sticking to her sweaty neck. She had been running. “Because even if I don't feel the same”the girl took a step closer to Cora. “I am very flattered my Lady.”

Cora felt like crying out of relief. “You don't hate me?”

“Never.” Irina assured her with a kind expression. Eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Thank you. I wish you the best my dear friend. And I'm sorry.”

Cora squeezed Stiles hand and went upstairs to her room.

_Irina DOESN'T hate me._

She could sleep in peace, the taste of her lips forever a treasure to keep in her heart. Just for her.

\--

When Cora left Stiles saw the girl´s facade crumbled.

“You were lying?” He said surprised. “Why?”

“Oh, my good sir. How can I do anything but set her free? How can I tell her that tonight's kiss will be forever my most beloved memory of her? She is not someone to settle with so little. Her future is as brilliant as the golden bread my father bakes every morning. I can't keep her with me. Her place is far away, living adventures I can only read about before going to bed. So I beg you my dear Sir, let me do this for her. Don't say a word.”

Stiles could understand what that girl felt. But didn't know what to do. Should he say something to Cora? Or should he respect the girls sacrifice?

“I won't.” he promised, and the girl left with a sad smile.

Before Stiles could feel guilty about keeping that knowledge from his little sister, his father paid them an unexpected visit.

The next day…

“I bring news. Excellent news” John said excited. “Where is my Lady Cora.”

As soon as his dad finished that sentence Cora was jumping to his arm's.

“Sir John!” She squealed.

“Here you are. The Queen itself ask me to give you this.”

Cora read the letter out loud for all the house to listen but the more she read the more her voice broke.

“Let me see it my dear sister” Laura took the paper.

“...therefore, from now on, with the power invested in me as Queen of the Martín Kingdom I declare any woman or man alike, over the limit age can join the army if that's what their heart desires.

Our kingdom is strong as long as you, my people, are happy and living life fully.”

Laura stayed quiet.

Cora´s muffled cried of joy were the only sound.

Derek and Stiles held each other and it was the Sheriff who finally broke the moment.

“It's my pleasure to welcome you, my Lady Cora, to the Knights training , if that is still your wish.”

Cora scream a happy YES! And Laura gave them her blessing.

While Stiles looked at his younger sister in law, planning on her moving away to start as soon as possible, he understood better than ever that sometimes love is not our priority. That a woman can choose to not start a relationship, have a family or bear children, because she rather to pursue her own dreams. And even if Cora wasn't the one that made that choice Stiles would respect Irina´s wish.

\--

Derek was happy. He was. Even if a few tears escaped him when his little sister left their home to be a knight. He was very proud of her for following her dreams like that. Cora was very brave.

John promised to take good care of her and he was a man Derek knew could trust.

It was practically faith that a couple of weeks later he and Stiles were riding Alpha across the limit of his territory -bordering the Whittemore's- when his husband said. “Do you heard that?”

Stiles let go of him and jumped off Alpha to follow a soft cry.

In the middle of the forest between the bushes they found a boy. A very skinny, ill looking boy.

It took time before the kid let them approach, he looked scared and after a closer inspection Derek understood why. The kid had bruises over his pale face. His blue eyes had dark circles under it.

Derek could see the moment Stiles fell in love with him, his husband´s determined gaze told Derek this injustice was not going to go unpunished.

The boy whispered his name shyly on their walk to the Hale household. “Isaac.”

The kid was eying Alpha every couple of steps so Derek asked him if he'd like to ride his horse.

“I couldn't´t. I don't do anything good.” he whispered with tears in his eyes and that was the moment Derek fell for him.

He could feel Stiles's eyes on him when Derek sunk on one knee to be on Isaac's eye level.

“The only one that can put limits to what you can do, is you. If you fail, then try again until you do it. Now, would you like to ride Alpha?”

Isaac´s wide eyes never left Derek´s, drinking each word.

They arrived to the manor with Isaac on top of Alpha and an awe expression on his angel-like face. His curls a golden mess.His tiny hands holding tightly.

After having something to eat the boy told his story and that night Stiles told Derek he was going to find the boy's father to have a few “words” with him. He talked non stop about how some people shouldn't be allowed to be parents if they couldn't understand the word and the responsibilities. Derek felt the same.

After finding mister Lahey and realizing it was worst than what they thought, Stiles was obviously upset when they return to their home. Isaac was safely sleeping on Cora´s room.

Derek hugged his beautiful husband.”Would you like to keep him?” he whispered into his ear.

Stiles separate enough to cup Derek´s face, wide bright amber eyes staring in awe.. “Really?”

Derek nodded and Stiles kissed him thank yous and whispered I love yous against his mouth and skin while making love

But he didn't understood, not really, that this was something Derek wanted too. A family with Stiles. Kids. Sons and daughters. All of it. With the love of his life.

With Stiles.

\--

 

 

 

Laura didn't plan on it. Not really. 

She was in a meeting with other Lords and their wives, dukes and countesses in a nearby kingdom when a dog snuck into the room and disturbed the guests. Laura so used to her own hounds put two fingers into her mouth and whistled. The dog stopped running and stared at her with curiosity.

“I will handle this.” She said to the two servants that had been running and panting  behind the big, muddy and slippery animal.

She took the dog to the gardens and proceeded to teach him basic commands because anything was more interesting that the meeting she had just escaped from.

It should have been Derek and Stiles in her place, after all the Queen herself had ask them, but with the new addition to the family they were too busy so she offered to take his place.

“Who’s a good boy?” She pet lovingly to the dog.

“I'm surprise.” A man said walking towards her. “Cupid never listens to anyone.”

He looked around Derek’s age. Tall, slim, dark skin and handsome.

“Cupid?” Laura smiled to the dog.

“He has a heart shape mark on his belly.” The young man was standing next to her. “My name is Diego.”

“Lady Laura.” She bowed.

Laura wasn't delusion. She knew she was too old to be a good target for a wife. She had been too busy taking care of her lands and family when younger to look for a husband or wife. Now she was content with her little brother having formed a family for her to enjoy.

“You seem very used to training dogs, my Lady.” the man, Diego, said in a tone she couldn´t decide if it was a compliment or not.

Laura laughed out loud. “We have a few on the manor back at home. Our family is known for having the best hunting hounds.” She was very proud of being able to continuing the Hale legacy.

“The Hale lands.” He guessed and stared at north as if he could see it from afar. “I’ve always wanted to travel there.”

“Well, if you are interested in breeding hounds then I could talk with your master and convince them to let you go with me.” She offered with a shrug.

Diego seemed surprised by her offer. “Would you do that? For a complete stranger?”

“It's not that unusual. Many people visits my lands with that purpose but few can manage to learn.” Laura explained. “Cupid, sit” she commanded and the dog obeyed. “It won't be easy, that I can assure you, but once you do it there is no better feeling in the world.”

The man was looking at her with a gaze Laura never felt before. It was making her a little un comfortable, her hands sweating, her heart beating fast.

“The invitation has been made. Take it or leave it.” She left Cupid with Diego and went back inside. She was introduced to more people, she smiled and bowed when necessary remembering her purpose but having the voice of Diego still playing on the back of her mind. He had a sweet but firm voice.

The day of her departure Diego was waiting for her already riding a horse prepared for the long trip.

She smiled and nodded with her head slightly. A warm feeling in her chest stretching all over.

During their travel Diego got close to her carriage´ window to speak once in awhile and Laura found him interesting.

But again, he was too young and she chose not to think too much into it.

Once in the manor Laura and the rest treated Diego as royalty. Like every guest of them was treated on their home.

Her new brother Stiles enjoyed watching Derek and her trying to explain the basics about dog training. When Cora visit them she challenged Diego to a fight and was very gracious about her victory.

Soon the whole family was comfortable around this patient and diligent man that gave his best and loved animals.

Erica had her wicked smile when she took Trubel out of her den to show Diego just how beautifully dangerous the finest hunting hounds could be.

“She is my pride and joy.” Erica said happily when Diego stared in awe, taking a step back.

Boyd put a hand on Diego´s shoulder, his face blank trying to contain a laugh. “I thought our son was your pride and joy.” 

Erica´s grin faltered a little. “Well, of course Nathanael is… but Trubel is too. No, I mean, at work-”

Laura laughed out loud and Derek shook his head grinning.

“Why don't I show you the horses instead?” Boyd pointed to the stables. His black eyes sparkling with amusement.

A week turned into two, and then a month and Diego never showed signs of wanting to leave until a messenger from his kingdom was sent for him.

“I learned a lot in my staying here. Thank you.” He bowed to them.

The family was standing in front of the gate saying goodbye.

“I hope you can use that knowledge for good.” Laura tried to smile. She was honestly sad for his departure.

“You all had been extremely generous.” His brown chocolate eyes were locked on hers.

“It's been our pleasure.” She assured him. “If the peace negotiations with your kingdom keep going like this I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

He opened his mouth to say something more but seemed to change his mind. With a last goodbye Laura was left there, looking him ride away from her lands. From her…

Laura didn't plan on it. Not really.

But everyone was witness of her tears falling down her face. 

“I don't understand. Why am I crying?” She asked her brother that had his hand over her shoulders.

It was Stiles who answered. “I think you know why. Your heart is sad.”

Derek kissed her humid cheek. “It was obvious for everyone of us.”

“You are in love” Boyd explained, holding cradling his baby boy with his big arms.

Laura was sad for longer than she expected. The idea of falling in love with Diego was still hard to accept.

She had come to terms with her single status and her responsibilities as a Lady in charge of an extensive land. With problems to solve and peace to keep so the people on the village were happy.

After another month of hard work passed. Enjoyable afternoons watching Isaac get comfortable around them, more confident to ask for what he wanted, of little Nathanael trying his first steps, of Erica arguing with Grace and Stiles reading Cora´s letters to them, her siblings growing and looking for their own path, until an invitation from the Queen arrived. 

This time directed to Laura.

She travelled without wasting any time, wishing to see her little sister and Sir John.

Once in the castle she was escorted to the main saloon where Queen Lydia and King Scott were disgusting the new treaty with their neighbour kingdom ambassadors

“Lady Laura Hale, let me introduce you to Lord Mateo Marquez”. The man bowed to her.

“We met two month ago.” He reminded her.

“I remember. You were very kind during my staying.” she ducked her head.

“We´ve been talking” Queen Lydia said. “And we agree that an alliance through marriage is one of the best ways to strengthen our bond of peace.” She explained. 

King Scott displayed his famous crooked smile.“And it was requested your hand in marriage.”

Laura was shocked. “Me?”

“Of course you can refuse. I'm sure we can continue our negotiations -” The Queen stated.

“No, my Queen. If that would benefit the kingdom then you can count on me to do it. But I do have a question. Why me?”

Lord Marquez smiled. “My nephew wanted to do this in person, but I explained to him this is how it works when a duke ask the hand of a Lady from another kingdom in marriage.”

“And I told him I didn't care.” a familiar voice intervened.

“Diego?” She blurred , overwhelmed by all the feelings that awoke inside her just by seeing him again. 

“I must apologise. I wasn't completely honest with you the day we met at my uncle's house.” Diego bowed to her, keeping his head low. “My name is Diego Marquez Duke of the Castellano Kingdom.”

Laura was confused between feeling upset by the omission of his title and the happiness of having him in the same room.

“I came here with the intention of asking your hand in marriage. But let me assure you” he stood up straight, head high, eyes lock on hers. “Your answer is yours alone. The negotiations can continue peacefully. No matter if you are not interested-”

“Yes.” Laura heard herself say.

Her vision blurry, the sadness that had accompanied her since Diego left her home was now gone. “I don't appreciate the fact that you lied-”

“I know. I'm sorry.” Diego was walking closer to her.

“And I am also doing it for my kingdom.”

“Of course you are.” A little smile was pulling the corner of his lips.

They were so close, Laura was almost deaf by the thumping of her heart.

“But I do…”

“You do?” He said hopefully.

“I want to spend more time with you. Get to know you. And if getting married as part of a peace negotiation is the excuse I can have, then so be it.”

Diego hugged her and Laura let herself get lost on his warm arms and chest.

She really didn't plan this. But now she was glad it happened.

 

\--

Lord Derek and his husband Sir Stiles were fair and kind and people living on their lands loved them.

Lady Laura and her husband Diego were happy to travel in and out of the kingdom as ambassadors of peace between the Martins and the Castellanos. Even after their first born.

Cora became one of the finest knights of the royal guard. People called her the Sheriff's heir.

Lord Derek and Stiles made their mission in life to provide home within their lands to every orphan child.

They lived happily in close friendship with Queen Lydia Martin and King Scott. Visit often by their families, both Hales and the Sheriff Stilinski who taught the kids how to blend a sword.

Everyone enjoy the story of how they fell in love or at least that's what the rumor says.

\--

  
  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jan 15 Happy ending at last!!!!  
> For me they are still having adventures in my head with all the puppies and children, and Junior and Alpha. But there are so many other fics to write that I have to ove one... for now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Spread the Sterek love!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> Leave a comment with your thoughts.  
> Spread the Sterek Love <3


End file.
